


Country Song

by cynatnite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, short vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a short Clint Barton vid. If you squint you might see some Frosthawk. </p>
<p>Song is by Seether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Country Song

[country song](http://vimeo.com/88963138) from [Cyn](http://vimeo.com/user12126495) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
